


Scheduling Life

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [616]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Time Management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He's done everything he could to be present in Jacob's and Patrick's lives, while still maintaining his standing at the station.  It's not easy, but it's his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 December 2016  
> Word Count: 141  
> Prompt: rise  
> Summary: He's done everything he could to be present in Jacob's and Patrick's lives, while still maintaining his standing at the station. It's not easy, but it's his life.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little riff on Shay and how he manages work and home on a daily basis.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

No matter how long he remains with Patrick, he will never happily be a morning person. Too many years of walking a beat on a rotating shift made irreparable changes to his sleep cycle. Add to that the early years of Jacob's life with middle of the night feedings, and the idea of a regular schedule became a pipe dream. Until he was promoted to detective, James honestly felt like he'd never have a normal schedule to coincide with Patrick's. And, for the most part, he now has that opportunity, but he has too strong a need to prove himself, so his hours are long and erratic, depending on the case he's working. He's done everything he could to be present in Jacob's and Patrick's lives, while still maintaining his standing at the station. It's not easy, but it's his life.


End file.
